


Unsegregated Hearts

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Felching, First Time, Frottage, Gags, Group Sex, Incest Kink, Innocence, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel and Adam are exploring the sexual aspect of their relationship only to discover they have one taboo interest in common: their brothers. Told from Adam’s perspective, this story will focus on Adamandriel, Destiel, and Sadreel coming together into a singular relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsegregated Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off. This thing is pure, gratuitous smut. 11K words of it. I regret nothing.  
> 2nd, you should check out the super cute art that my partner majesticduxk has made [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6759709)  
> 3rd, a huge fucking thank you to [wingedwincest](http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this bang. I'd be lost without you darling.

Adam had always know there’d been something . . . more between his brothers. They’d never touched like that in front of him, never given any hint that there was a more taboo relationship between them. So coming home to find them making out on the couch is startling; even more startling is Cas popping up from the other couch, lips red and hair disheveled while Gadreel’s deep voice makes an inquiry about why they’re stopping.

 

Dean curses and Sam ends up toppled on the floor, scrambling to try and hide the boner clearly outlined in his jeans.

 

“Adam,” Sam gasps, face red. “You didn’t - you weren’t supposed to -”

 

“Be home until tomorrow. Yeah. Obviously, I should’ve called ahead.” He’s not disgusted, not even close; not like he’s sure the others expect him to be. Shocked, though, definitely that. He waits as all four men straighten their clothes, and by that time Samandriel has come in with the last of their bags. The angel looks more amused at his brothers’ discomfort than anything, but Adam can’t quite manage to get that far. Not with the unfamiliar burn of jealousy in his stomach.

 

“I don’t need to know,” he finally says. “It’s really not my business. If you’re happy, all of you, and everyone’s . . . good with this, then we’re good. Okay?”

 

Sam and Dean and their respective boyfriends just nod, and Adam beats a hasty retreat with a confused Samandriel in tow.

 

Maybe that’s what led him here, fidgeting awkwardly under Sam’s too-understanding gaze, trying to explain himself.

 

“. . . and it just. It was interesting, you know? I sort of liked it, but not as much as I thought I would and Samandriel never really got into it. But I still can’t stop thinking about it.” Adam can feel the heat in his face and can barely keep himself in his seat.

 

“Ever think maybe you should try it the other way around?”

 

“I-what?”

 

Sam chokes on a laugh that only makes Adam want to bolt even more, but he reins it in more quickly than Dean would have, which is something. Maybe.

 

“Well, if you tried it with you spanking Samandriel and didn’t like it, but you still like thinking about it, maybe you should be the . . . spankee, and not the spanker.”

 

“Have you ever -” Adam cuts himself off, slightly mortified that he’d tried to ask, but Sam’s already shaking his head.

 

“Spanking? No. It’s not really my thing. Maybe you should ask Dean and Cas if you’re looking for practical knowledge. I think that’s more up their alley.”

 

Adam just stutters a no and thanks and makes his escape. He can hear Sam laughing faintly down the hall and halfway wishes he would’ve gone to Dean from the start.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam wonders if his brothers feel the same sense of guilt that he does when they’re with Cas and Gadreel. Half the time, he feels like he should be able to look down and see the filth his hands have left behind on Samandriel’s pale skin. He’s not sure if it’s his imagination or if the angel’s grace really sparks against his lips when they touch skin; either way, it feels like a protest.

 

“You think too much,” Samandriel murmurs, pulling Adam down for another kiss. His lips are chapped and warm, as always, soft under Adam’s mouth. There’s a faint press of hard cock against Adam’s thigh, and he nudges his leg forward just a little to hear Samandriel moan.

 

There’s no real urgency to progress, though. Their brothers are gone for the weekend, off on a hunt that didn’t require all six of them - really, it didn’t require four, but Sam refused to leave Gadreel behind. The bunker is empty and quiet, leaving plenty of room for them to be as affectionate and lazy as they want.

 

Samandriel rolls them over, straddling Adam’s hips and rolling his own to grind them together. He’s gorgeous like this, and Adam likes nothing more than to lay back and watch his angel get off. Sweaty bangs stick to his forehead and a blush creeps across his cheeks, giving him the look of something more like a debauched cherub than anything. Part of Adam wonders if he’d blush as pretty if he were actually riding Adam’s cock, tight and wet and trembling in his arms. His cock twitches, and Samandriel smiles down at him, running his hands up his own chest and rocking that much more, trying to get them both off.

 

“C’mere.” Adam tugs Samandriel down for another kiss, using one hand to cup his ass and pushing their hips harder together. Samandriel comes with a little whimper, hips jerking and the feel of his moan against Adam’s lips has Adam following not far behind.

 

Come seeps through the fabric of their boxers, and Adam wrinkles his nose at the feeling of it cooling between them. Samandriel huffs a little laugh, kissing his neck and sliding off of Adam’s hips. He drags their boxers off and wipes their mess away, leaving them naked and sleepy.

 

Adam pulls Samandriel close, spooning up to the smaller boy from behind. It’d be easy to get the angel worked up again, if Adam wanted. They’ve tried that once, seeing how many times they could come. Sometimes, Adam wants to see if he could make the angel come until he begged for it to stop. He shoves that thought away, tucking his face against the fine hair along Samandriel’s neck.

 

They hadn’t fucked yet, not . . . penetratively at least. Sure, there’d been grinding and hand jobs, plenty of those. But nothing else. Adam had only been with a couple girls and well. The idea of _fucking_ an angel seemed blasphemous, no matter how often his brother’s seemed to do it. (Sam and Dean seemed to forget that, while the bunker walls were quite thick, the motel rooms they stayed in during hunts couldn’t boast the same.)

 

He wasn’t sure how knowledgeable Samandriel was either; the angel hadn’t hinted at any other experience, either on his part or on his vessel’s.

 

Adam’s rambling thoughts get cut off when Samandriel rubs back against his softened cock, rocking his hips until he’s teased Adam hard again. He rolls over in Adam’s embrace and pecks his lips gently.

 

“I want to try something.”

 

Gently, Samandriel coaxes Adam to roll over, blanketing him with his own body for just a moment while he murmurs into the man’s ear. “I would like to spank you. You can say no now, or you can safeword during and we will stop. But I think you will enjoy it.”

 

Stutteringly, Adam agrees and lets Samandriel arrange him how he wants. Adam’s face has to be bright red, as hot as his cheeks feel. He’s got his head hanging between his shoulders, eyes closed so he won’t look down the length of his own body and see how hard his cock is dangling between his thighs. Samandriel kneels behind him, stroking gentle hands over his back and ass, trying to coax him into relaxing.

 

“Tell me your safeword,” the angel says softly, and Adam feels his breath hitch.

“Kate.” The word is broken off, strangely loud in the silence of the room.

 

The first slap is light, barely a sting, as are the several that follow. Warm ups, sending little sparks of pleasure through Adam’s body and heating up the skin of his ass. The next few are more solid, enough to make him bite his lip to stifle a whimper. It feels good, erotic, and damn Sam for being right.

 

Samandriel continues at that amount of force for a while, until Adam sucks in a shuddering breath and manages to gasp, “Harder.”

 

There’s the briefest of pauses, and the next slap cracks in the quiet room, sending heat and pain flaring through Adam’s ass. He can’t deny the twitch his cock gives, and he rocks back to encourage his lover to keep going.

 

“Ju-just five,” Samandriel breathes. “Adam, I don’t want to hurt you-”

 

“Okay, five, five is - please-”

 

Each spank is delivered slowly, deliberately spaced to cover as much of Adam’s ass as Samandriel can. Adam gives a little sob at the last one because he’s close, incredibly close and he wants to beg for just one more, but Samandriel’s already nudging him over onto his back.

 

The angel’s thighs are startlingly cool under the heat of Adam’s rear as Samandriel pulls him so his legs are draped around the angel’s waist. With a spank-warmed hand, the angel grips Adam’s cock, stroking him deftly, pink-cheeked and wide-eyed as he watches Adam come hard, head thrown back and come splattering over his stomach.

 

Samandriel pets his thighs and chest, murmuring at him softly until Adam comes down enough to let his legs drop from around the angel’s waist. Grabbing up a cloth from the bedside, Samandriel wipes Adam’s belly clean and curls up alongside him, wrapping an arm around his chest to pull him close. Adam can feel that he’s hard, cock pressed up against Adam’s thigh, but it takes him a few moments to catch his breath.

 

Rolling over in Samandriel’s grip, Adam presses a kiss to his lips. “Can . . . I want to blow you.” He watches as surprise races across Samandriel’s face, but it quickly gives way to carefully controlled lust. One hand comes up to cup his face, Samandriel stroking a thumb over his lip.

 

“Are you sure?

 

Adam presses a little kiss to his boyfriend’s finger. “Please?”

 

Samandriel nods, threading his fingers through Adam’s hair as he kisses his way down the angel’s torso, nosing at his belly button and the softness of the stretch of skin between his hips. The tip of Samandriel’s cock is pink and faintly wet; it jerks when Adam licks at that bit of wetness, lapping at the slit before moving down. They’ve never done this before; handjobs and frottage had been the norm for them, a little play with fingers and a whole lot of kissing.

 

Dropping his hands to the bed, Samandriel fists the sheets as Adam kitten licks his cock, fighting to hold still so as not to startle the other boy. Adam sucks and laps lightly at his balls, intrigued by their weight on his tongue, of the way they tighten and relax under his mouth. He uses one hand to grip Samandriel’s cock, circling his fingers around the base as the closes his lips over the head.

 

The angel gives a little cry, and his hips rock, trying to chase the warm heat. Adam presses him down into the bed, bobbing his head and suckling gently. He groans around the length in his mouth when Samandriel’s hands fist in his hair, not pulling or demanding, but just hanging on as Adam sucks him.

 

Angling himself so he can see Samandriel’s face, Adam finds pleasure in taking his boyfriend apart. Each lap and suck makes Samandriel gasp and writhe, his pretty mouth slack and blue eyes wide. He can see the way the angel’s belly goes tight, mouth forming around a cry as he spills over Adam’s tongue. The taste is bitter and the texture odd, but he swallows it down anyway, lapping the softening cock clean before crawling back up the bed. Samandriel yanks him down into a kiss, still panting into Adam’s mouth.

 

“That okay?”

 

“Awesome,” Samandriel says, with a hint of a grin and Adam laughs. They curl up together, kissing lazily.

 

“Where did that come from?”

 

Samandriel’s quiet for a moment, fiddling with the fingers Adam has splayed against his chest. “I knew you were disappointed that I didn’t enjoy . . . spanking as much as you’d hoped. Castiel thought perhaps -”

 

“Wait, you went to _Cas_ about our sex life?”

 

The angel quirks one eyebrow, looking down at Adam’s face. “I was under the impression you had sought advice from your brother first. It was Sam who requested that Cas offer me guidance.”

 

Adam can feel his face turn red, and he drops his face into Samandriel’s neck. “Right. Should thank him for that I suppose. The traitor.”

 

“It worked out well. Perhaps you should.” Adam can hear the smirk in Samandriel’s voice and makes a mental note to stop letting his boyfriend spend time with the older Winchesters.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn’t take much to move from blowjobs to penetrative sex. Adam buys good lube the next time they do a supply run, but Samandriel argues against condoms until Adam leaves the box behind; he can always snatch some from the stash his brothers keep in the bathroom.

 

They shower together, soaping each other up and teasing mercilessly until they’re stumbling back to their rooms with robes arranged to hide their erections and hoping they don’t run into their siblings on the way. They didn’t need any more insight on Samandriel and Adam’s love life than they already had. Sam had already smiled at Adam knowingly over his coffee cup at breakfast the day after his first spanking, and the look on Cas’ face told him that the angel was equally aware of how things had gone.

 

“How do you, um,” Adam stutters a little, not quite sure how to phrase the question he wants to ask.

 

“I want to bottom.” Samandriel says it with confidence that leaves Adam flabbergasted, but he shakes it as he follows his boyfriend into bed. “You cannot hurt me, not truly, and if you decide to try it, we’ll already know what we’re doing.”

 

The logic of the angel’s words seems sound, and that’s how Adam winds up with one of Samandriel’s legs draped over his shoulder, circling a careful, lube-covered finger around the dusky skin surrounding Samandriel’s hole. Gently, he pushes the tip in, sucking in a breath at how very tight the muscle is. There’s no pain on Samandriel’s face, though, so he steadily pushes his finger in until the rest of his hand is pressed up against the angel’s ass.

 

“Give . . . Give me just a moment?” Samandriel’s voice is tight, but not pained. Adam keeps his hand still, using the other to pet his boyfriend’s thigh soothingly. After a few moments, Samandriel nods and Adam gives a tentative thrust of his finger. The second finger goes harder than the first, nearly causing Adam to call it quits entirely. When he pulls out, though, Samandriel reaches over to the bedside, rummaging through the drawer. He comes up with a skinny dildo, one that Adam’s never seen before and he holds it out for Adam to take.

 

“No. I - I need to be able to feel it, Samandriel. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Samandriel says softly, leaning up to kiss Adam sweetly. He drops the toy back in the drawer and lays back, so trusting and loving that Adam wants to cry.

 

Time stretches like taffy while Adam plays with Samandriel’s rim, stretching him gently and gradually as they kiss and pet one another. Finally, Samandriel nudges Adam’s hands away from his hole and pulling him down on top of him.

 

“I’m ready,” the angel breathes. “Please?”

 

With a little shiver, Adam nods. Reaching for the lube, he slicks his cock liberally and swipes the extra over Samandriel’s hole. The first push is nerve wracking, Adam’s eyes darting between where his cock is breaching his boyfriend and the angel’s face. They have to pause a few times to let Samandriel breathe and relax, but soon enough Adam’s hips are pressed snugly against Samandriel’s ass.

 

“You can move, just go slow.”

 

Adam starts with a tentative rock of hips, not really pulling out, but shifting the two of them together. Wrapping a hand around Samandriel’s cock, Adam strokes him as best he can, coaxing him back to hard and working him as he builds the pace of his thrusts. Samandriel has his eyes open wide, mouth parted around high pants and breathy moans, cheeks pink in a way that highlights his freckles. There’s a sparkling of tears just at the corners of his eyes and Adam swallows hard at the little thrill of lust that courses through him at the sight.

 

Samandriel comes first, going painfully tight around Adam and letting loose a loud cry as he comes over Adam’s fist. Adam finds himself biting back a sob, dropping his head to his boyfriend’s chest when his orgasm hits. He eases out, wincing when Samandriel does, but there’s no blood that he can see.

 

“Thank you,” Samandriel murmurs, brushing Adam’s sweaty hair away from his forehead.

 

“I hurt you, how could-”

 

“We knew it would hurt, Adam. You did the best you could, and we both enjoyed it in the end. I do think I would like a bath, though.”

 

Samandriel snuggles right up into Adam’s arms when they’re soaking in the bath, hot water soothing his sore body. Adam just strokes his back and sides, coaxing him to relax as much as he can, but Samandriel has other ideas. He starts peppering kisses along Adam’s collarbone, nipping at his throat.

 

“You can’t wanna go again.”

 

“Mm, no. Intimacy is pleasant, though, isn’t it?”

 

Adam has no argument for that, and once they towel off and make it back to their room, they lounge in the rumpled blankets like sleepy kittens.

 

* * *

 

 

Samandriel looks every bit as good riding Adam’s cock as he thought he would. Pink-cheeked and wide-eyed, the angel moves desperately, trying to keep just the right angle so Adam’s cock skims over his prostate. His hands clutch at Adam’s wrists, gripping them tight as Adam guides Samandriel up and down on his cock. One hand drifts from the angel’s hip to his cock, letting his movements thrust his cock through the ring of Adam’s fingers and the extra stimulation makes him gasp.

 

Adam watches as Samandriel’s mouth drops open further, eyes fluttering shut as his belly tightens and he splatters come over Adam’s stomach. All Adam can do is groan, eyes riveted on his boyfriend as he rides out his orgasm, and the clenching of Samandriel’s muscles drags him over, too.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmurs, leaning up enough to catch the angel’s mouth in a kiss, and suddenly all of Samandriel’s weight is pushing him down into the bedding. Gingerly, he pulls out, cradling his lover close while they both come down.

 

“I can feel you. Dripping out of me.” Samandriel’s face goes redder, and he pushes closer to Adam’s neck as he whispers out the dirty words. Adam’s hand trails down the angel’s back, dipping fingers between his cheeks to tease at the hot skin there, feeling lube and his own come sliding wetly out of Samandriel’s hole. He wants to see, wants to watch, but he can’t move Samandriel now.

 

The white of his come glistens on his fingers, and in a moment of sheer lust, he offers the wet digits up to Samandriel. A sharp intake of breath nearly has him yanking away, fumbling to apologize, but those fingers are being sucked in and licked thoroughly before he can gather his words. When he’s through, Samandriel lets go of Adam’s fingers with a little pop, humming contentedly.

 

“We should take a shower. Or at least wipe off.” Adam’s words are only met with a soft sound of acknowledgement, and he smiles. Sex always makes Samandriel lackadaisical.

 

Shifting so they’re laying side by side, they rest together in the quiet of their room. It’s only when Adam’s about to drift off to sleep that Samandriel breaks the silence.

 

“Do you think they would cuddle us after? Our brothers?”

 

Adam’s heart feels like it’s going to pound of his chest and he bolts upright, looking down at Samandriel with wide eyes.

 

“I - w-what?”

 

Gentle fingers twine themselves through his as the angel slides close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You think about them, after what we saw. I know you do. It’s okay,” Samandriel insists, wrapping his arms around Adam to keep him from fleeing. “I’ve thought about it as well. What you would look like between your brothers. What it would feel like to be between mine.”

 

“Samandriel, I-” Adam swallows, hot pricks of shame at the corners of his eyes, but there’s something equally vulnerable in the angel’s gaze despite the forwardness of his words. “You don’t think it’s wrong?”

 

“Human societal standards would dictate it to be so. Angels don’t tend to look so much at blood. In the end, we are all my Father’s creations, are we not?”

 

And yeah, that doesn’t feel blasphemous at all - bringing up God in the context of incest. Adam closes his eyes, taking a slow breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Samandriel starts to pull away then, shifting back across the bed. Adam jerks his gaze up and realizes that the angel is bright red and definitely fleeing.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve crossed a line here. I will give you some space.”

 

Snatching Samandriel’s hand before he’s out of reach, Adam tightens his fingers to draw the angel back.

 

“Don’t. Please, don’t go.” The words come out breathier than he intended, but it still feels like there’s not enough oxygen in the room. “I’m just. I never thought you would bring it up, not this long after. I never thought you would want to, or would let me . . .”

 

Samandriel knee walks back toward Adam, situating himself in his lover’s lap and stealing a kiss. “Our brothers are admirable men; strong fighters, loyal lovers, and attractive beings all around. And I cannot fault you for having the same desires as I do.”

 

They sit in silence for a moment, Adam’s head cradled under Samandriel’s chin, position compensating for their height difference. Slim fingers card through his hair soothingly, and he finds himself mimicking the motion on Samandriel’s back.

 

“We don’t have to, you know. I just did not want you to think I would ever judge you for it. Even if you simply wanted to fantasize; fantasy never hurt anyone, after all.”

 

The words make Adam’s heart clench. Fuck, he loves this angel so much. “I don’t want you to think you’re not enough for me,” he admits. “Because you are. Damnit, Samandriel, I can’t even tell you how important you are to me.”

 

“Love is not a finite thing, nor is the amount of loving relationships we may have. I suspect sex is the same.” So simple. It sounds so simple that way, but Adam knows it’s not.

 

“If . . . if you’re serious about this. We’d have to talk to them. We don’t even know if they’d feel the same.” Adam looks up at Samandriel’s face and gets a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I am serious. I am nervous as well, just as you are, and I do think you’re right.”

 

With a little sigh, Adam tilts his head to ask for another kiss. “Okay. All right. Just. Maybe not right now. I need some time to think, and we need more time to talk. I’m a little overwhelmed, I think.”

 

Together, they rearrange themselves on the bed, choosing to turn on a movie and cuddling up to one another. Adam tries to keep his attention on the movie, but his mind keeps drifting to thoughts of his brothers, of Cas and Gadreel, and trying not to picture Samandriel begging beneath any of the bigger men. His arm tightens around his lover, and the little smile the angel shoots him makes him shake those thoughts from his head. For now.

 

* * *

 

 

Approaching Sam and Dean first makes the most sense, at least in Adam’s opinion. They’re easily the most experienced out of all of them, and Adam thinks that this is definitely the one thing both of his brothers are guaranteed to take seriously. It takes some doing to get them alone without revealing why he wants to talk to them without any of the angels in earshot. Samandriel’s waiting patiently back in their room, giving Adam the space to broach the subject for himself, despite the angel’s insistence at wanting to be there.

 

Finally, the three of them are alone in one of the common areas, Sam and Dean side by side on the couch while Adam perches on the edge of an armchair seat. The older Winchesters look curious and apprehensive in turns, shooting glances at one another that probably carry more weight than Adam will ever be able to understand.

 

Holy shit, what is he doing?

 

With shaky hands and a red face, Adam tries to look his brothers in the eyes, but ends up staring somewhere in the vicinity of their knees.

 

“Adam,” Sam’s voice is calm, gentle - his talking-to-a-witness voice. “What’s wrong?”

 

The words are a trembling mess, but once Adam starts talking he can’t stop. By the time he’s done, Sam looks ready to cry and Dean seems shell-shocked. Adam feels like he’s been wound too tightly, hands clenched in his lap as he waits for his brothers to speak.

 

“I feel like I’d be corrupting you,” Sam says at last. He backpedals when he sees the fight brewing on Adam’s face. “Not like that! I know you’re - fuck, you’re not a kid anymore, Adam, I get that. But I’m not _clean._ I’ve got a stain inside of me that I can’t scrub out, and I can’t help but worry that I’ll get you dirty, too.”

 

Dean looks ready to explode or sob; Adam’s really not sure. He’s never seen that look on his older brother’s face before. Tears are definitely shining in Sam’s eyes and it’s all he can do to not reach out and hug the other man.

 

“You’re not any dirtier than the rest of us, Sam. The things we’ve done, who we are - yeah, we’re not saints. But that’s all of us. Not just you.”

 

Sam looks like he wants to argue, but Adam’s already crossing the floor from chair to couch and crawling into his brother’s lap. Draping his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders, Adam kisses him softly, letting every bit of his little-brother vulnerability bleed through. It works enough to have Sam wrapping his arms carefully around Adam’s waist, steadying him as Sam pushes up into the kiss.

 

There’s a small sound from Dean that has them breaking apart, and Sam nearly shoves Adam off his lap. Adam swivels his head just enough to see Samandriel standing in the doorway. He’s smiling, but the way Sam is still trying to get out of Adam’s grip tells him his brother hasn’t noticed.

 

“Shh, Sam.” Adam uses his weight to shove Sam back against the couch cushions, kissing his cheek when Sam turns his face away. “He knows. Knew before I did, I think.”

 

“He couldn’t stop looking at you. Both of you,” Samandriel adds softly. “It was the same way he’d looked at me.”

 

Dean’s leaning over then, tugging Sam’s hair to tilt his head enough so that Dean can reach his mouth. Adam can feel Sam relax beneath his thighs, and a part of him feels a bit of envy for the relationship his brothers share. But then Dean is dragging him forward by the nape of his neck and kissing him gently, brushing his lips over Adam’s cheek as he pulls away.

 

“We need to talk, all of us - that means Cas and Gadreel, too - before anything else happens. We do this on the up and up or we don’t do it at all, alright?”

 

Adam wants to pout, but he slides obediently off Sam’s lap, readily taking Samandriel’s hand when he presses up next to him.

 

“Give us a few days, okay?” Sam’s voice is soft. “We’ll need time to talk to them, separately. Then we’ll all discuss it together.”

 

Adam agrees and watches his brothers leave the room. He’s panicking, just a little, but Samandriel must sense it. He draws Adam in close, just nuzzling his cheek and holding him until he relaxes.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Samandriel murmurs. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. You want this and I want this. And your brothers are right; working it out beforehand will prevent a lot of complications if we choose to move forward. If not, we haven’t truly lost anything, right?”

 

Adam hums noncommittally. He can only hope he hasn’t ruined his relationship with his only living relatives.

 

* * *

 

 

Waiting is agonizing. For the most part, the other residents of the bunker behave normally, and Adam’s sure that he’s the only one being weird about the whole situation. Other times, though. Other times, he catches the other men watching him or watching Samandriel, eyes darting away as soon as they realize he’s caught them. To his surprise, it’s not only Sam and Dean watching him, but Cas and even Gadreel, too. And his brothers are watching Samandriel. Adam wonders and wants to ask so badly, but he knows that he has to give it time.

 

Sam finally brings it up over breakfast nearly two weeks later.

 

“We . . . ah. We talked about what you proposed. The six of us, together,” he starts haltingly, looking around the table. Adam can feel his gut clench, and he automatically reaches to grip Samandriel’s hand under the table. “We’re open to trying it. But there are . . . ground rules that need to be in place and a whole lot of talking all of us have to do together. Samandriel.”

 

The angel jumps a little at being addressed directly, but clears his throat. “Yes?”

 

“Just to be clear. Dean and I, Cas, Gadreel, and obviously Adam; we’re all on board with this. We want to make sure you are as well, for your own reasons outside of Adam’s wants. That’s . . . important, to some of us.”

 

“It is,” Samandriel says quickly. “I mean. I do want this as well. It’s not just Adam.”

 

There are a couple relieved breaths around the table and Sam smiles. “Good. If you want, we can go somewhere more comfortable to talk, or we can wait for whenever you’re ready. There’s no rush here at all, okay?”

 

“Can we now?” Adam blurts before he can stop himself, but the others are already up and cleaning, putting the dishes in the sink and the leftovers in the fridge. They wind up in the living room again, filling up all the available seating. Like in the kitchen, Sam starts the talking.

 

Together, they cover their wants, their curiosities, their hard lines; Dean brings out a tablet and each person takes turns writing out lists. It feels clinical in a way, but also good to be this open, even if some of the things on Adam’s list are things he hasn’t dared to admit wanting out loud until now.

 

They talk long past lunch. Some moments are tense as triggers are discussed, while others end in laughter when they digress into stories of experimentation gone hilariously wrong. By the time the conversation trickles to an end, Adam feels looser and lighter, and Samandriel’s curled up next to him, warm, solid and reassuring.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had agreed to allowing things to develop naturally, instead of forcing their newfound relationship along. It’s a surprise, then, the first time Sam approaches Adam, gingerly backing the younger man against the wall and drawing him into a kiss. All the tension in his body is tangible under Adam’s hands; feeling brave, he nips at Sam’s lip and Sam groans. Suddenly, hands are everywhere, gripping Adam’s hips, sliding over his arms, fisting his hair.

 

“Fuck,” Sam pants when their mouths break apart, and their breaths ghost over each other’s faces. Sam drags his lips along Adam’s cheek to his ear. “Fuck, I want to _ruin_ you, Adam.”

 

He doesn’t mean to whimper, he really doesn’t, but Adam’s legs practically give out under him. If not for Sam’s bulk pinning him to the wall, he’s sure he would’ve slid to the floor.

 

“Can I touch you?”

 

“N-not here?” Adam asks softly, and he can feel the laugh Sam huffs out.

 

“Sorry, yeah, of course. C’mon.”

 

Still a little stunned, Adam follows Sam to the communal bedroom they’d been working on. There’s a huge bed there, room enough for all six courtesy of Dean, and Adam’s surprised to see Samandriel and Dean sitting on it.

 

“He wasn’t sure he could do it,” Samandriel explains gently. “We were waiting in case he couldn’t. We can leave if you two wish to be alone this time.”

 

Though feeling a little jarred, Adam shakes his head. “I would like it if you stayed. Both of you.”

 

“I would, too,” Sam offers up before turning to Adam. “Sorry,” he murmurs against his brother’s lips. “I . . . I didn’t know if I-”

 

Adam cuts him off by pushing their mouths firmly together. He can understand his brother’s fears, his guilt, no matter how undeserved they are. He’s felt the same way about Samandriel ever since they got together.

 

Letting Sam guide them backwards, Adam falls onto the bed when Sam pushes him lightly, breath catching when his brother climbs up as well. Sam is broad and hot and heavy over him, mouth demanding as he kisses Adam deeply. One big hand slides under Adam’s shirt, resting on his panting belly and he shivers at how hot Sam’s skin is.

 

With a little urging, Sam gets him to sit up long enough to strip off his shirt, tossing it toward the foot of the bed. He smooths his hands down Adam’s chest, stroking his abdomen and coming to rest just above the line of his jeans.

 

A bit of movement catches Adam’s eye, and he cranes his neck just enough to see Dean cradling Samandriel close, bending down to kiss the little angel. Calloused hands have rucked up the hem of his tee and they rest against the small of Samandriel’s back.

 

“Do you want to watch Dean fuck your angel?” Sam murmurs against his cheek.

 

With a soft, breathy moan, Adam nods. He can see Samandriel blush and Dean looks over at them with a soft grin. Dean nudges Samandriel down onto the other side of the bed, far enough up that his face is next next to Adam’s. They’re close enough they could reach out and touch each other but far enough that Sam and Dean won’t get in each other’s way.

 

Sam reclaims Adam’s attention by brushing his fingers over the top hem of his jeans, sending goosebumps prickling along his skin. Adam lifts his hips in offering, and Sam doesn’t hesitate to take it. Skilled fingers pluck the button free and draw the zipper down; for the brief moment it takes for Sam to slide off the bed, taking jeans and boxers with him, Adam mourns the loss of his solid weight. Sam’s back a moment later, hands skimming up bare thighs, parting them gently so he can settle in between.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous is what they are,” Dean murmurs from somewhere above Adam’s head. Sam looks up for just a moment, and Adam wishes he could see just what was going on, but he can’t quite turn his head far enough.

 

“You want to watch? Your boyfriend’s got a nice little cock. Just like yours.” Strong fingers wrap around Adam’s length then as Sam shoots a wolf smile down at him. He only gives Adam the briefest of strokes, though, letting the hard cock fall from his fingers, so he can trace them down the vein on the underside. They don’t stop, petting over his balls and perineum, until a single digit gently pets his hole.

 

“He hasn’t had you here, has he?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Knew you topped with him. But you’re going to bottom for me, aren’t you little brother?” All three of the other men groan at Sam’s words. Adam finds himself biting his lip as he nods, feeling vulnerable suddenly, but Sam’s hand is gentle when it cups his cheek. “Gonna take real good care of you.”

 

There’s the pop of a lube cap when Sam sits back. He slicks his finger, letting the lube warm before tracing it over Adam’s hole again. Adam can’t help but shiver at the sensation, the delicate touch sending sparks along his skin. The first push into him makes Adam gasp and clench, so Sam pets his thighs until he relaxes again. Beside him, Samandriel is moaning, hazy eyes glancing over to catch Adam’s for a brief moment.

 

“We’re gonna fuck you together.” Dean’s voice is low, tinged with lust and promise that makes Adam want, and he finds the courage to roll his hips up into Sam’s hand.

 

Taking the hint, Sam’s efficient with the prep, but thorough; Samandriel’s practically begging by the the time Sam slicks his cock. He presses in slow and steady, giving Adam time to adjust to the stretch and burn. Sam’s cock is thick, longer than Adam’s own, and it grazes consistently along Adam’s prostate.

 

“Fuck,” he whimpers, fisting his hands in the sheets. Sam stills, frown taking over his face, but Adam shakes his head. “Please, please, don’t stop, Sam -”

 

Making a little shushing noise, Sam kisses Adam, parting his lips to take in the rest of the younger man’s groans while he bottoms out. The first drag out is excruciatingly slow, but Adam can’t stifle the cry that the second thrust in pushes out of him. Sam drops down, his belly grazing along Adam’s cock while he thrusts, and he brushes their lips together.

 

Next to them, Dean’s murmuring to Samandriel, his thrusts rocking the bed in counterpoint to Sam’s. Samandriel’s giving those little moans that never fail to get Adam going, and his hips rock up a little at the sound. Sam fucks him that much harder, nipping at his jaw and neck, sucking bruises into his throat. Adam can feel his orgasm building, just out of reach and he chases it desperately, groaning in frustration when he can’t quite get there.

 

Thankfully, Sam sneaks a hand between them, stroking Adam roughly and running the blunt nail of his thumb just along the slit. On a choked yell, Adam comes, pleasure amped up by the extra heightened presence of Sam’s cock when his body goes tight around it. Sam curses loudly next to his ear, giving a few stuttering thrusts that leave Adam aching, the warm slick of his come making the last drag of cock smoother than the rest.

 

Ears buzzing, Adam pants under the heavy weight of his brother, come-sticky and warm. Dean and Samandriel have gone quiet as well, and he realizes he missed their orgasms while he was wrapped up in Sam. He winces a little when Sam pulls out, definitely sore and blushing red when he feels the slide of come out of his hole. Sam slips a careful finger inside him, running around his rim and sighing in relief when he doesn’t find any sign of injury. He leans down to kiss Adam gently, wiping him clean with the cloth Dean tosses at him.

 

Together, they arrange themselves on the bed, kicking the blankets back to just pull the topsheet over their still-warm bodies. Sam and Dean take the outside, sandwiching Adam and Samandriel between them. Adam can’t deny it feels good to be wrapped up in Sam’s arms, pressed up against Samandriel who’s cradled in Dean’s embrace.

 

“You okay?” Dean asks, meeting Adam’s eyes over Samandriel’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah. I’m great.”

 

“You did awesome. So good for me,” Sam mumbles sleepily against Adam’s neck and Dean laughs.

 

“He’s like a damn horny puppydog, I swear.”

 

A quiet knock on the door sounds, and Dean sighs, yelling “The damn door is open!” loud enough to make Sam jump.

 

“Are we interrupting?” Cas’ voice drifts softly over the span of the room.

 

“‘Course not. C’mon.”

 

Cas shucks off his jeans and climbs into bed behind Dean and Adam can feel the shift as Gadreel settles behind Sam. Another hand settles tentatively on his hip. Gently, Adam places his hand over Gadreel’s, hoping his touch will convey the permission and reassurance he intends it to. Either way, the angel doesn’t shy from the touch.

 

Sam shakes Adam awake gently and Dean is grumbling as he sits up and scrubs at his face. Together, they scoot Adam over to the left side of the bed, making more room on the right for Cas, Gadreel, and Samandriel. When Adam manages to get free himself from the tangle of Sam’s long arms, he pushes himself up enough to watch.

 

Gadreel’s propped up against the headboard, Samandriel reclined against his chest. His slim legs dangle over Gadreel’s spread knees, and Cas’s dark head dips between them. With a jolt, Adam realizes Cas is _rimming_ Samandriel, something they’d definitely not done before, and - judging by the stunned look on the angel’s face - something they should definitely be doing. Wide, blue eyes drift over to him, Samandriel’s mouth bitten pink and lax. He breathes out “Oh, God,” so quietly that Adam can only see his lips form the words.

 

“You’re both so sensitive. Look at him, Adam. He looks like he come again with just his brother’s tongue in his ass.” Sam’s words are filthy as he lies back to fondle his cock; they’re an echo of his own inner thoughts and they make Adam shudder.

 

Cas leans up long enough to look over at them, lips shiny and chin wet. “He tastes like you, Dean.”

 

Dean groans behind Adam, shifting so he’s pressed up close to his brother. His cock slots just against the crease of Adam’s ass, and a warm hand skims over Adam’s hip, coming around to cup his cock and balls. Dean plays with him carefully, enough to stimulate, but not enough to distract from their lovers.

 

“Can you take another, little bird?” The pet name surprises Adam, especially coming from Gadreel, but it heightens Samandriel’s blush as he nods. Cas moves up between his brothers’ legs, gratefully accepting the lube Sam holds out. Gadreel gasps a little, jerking when Cas reaches under Samandriel to slick the bigger angel’s cock.

 

“Castiel, I-”

 

“Shh, brother.” Cas leans in to catch Gadreel’s mouth, holding there until the other angel relaxes. When they break apart, Gadreel buries his face against Samandriel’s neck, and Adam realizes how alike Gadreel and Sam are in their guilt.

 

“You won’t, Gadreel. Whatever you’re thinking. You won’t.” The words come out more breathy than Adam intends, but it’s enough to get the angel to look at him. There’s a look of understanding, and Gadreel takes a deep breath before turning his gaze to Cas.

 

Together, they guide the head of Gadreel’s cock to Samandriel’s hole. Every one of them moans as Gadreel pushes in, and then there’s so much going on that Adam isn’t sure where to look. Cas has leaned back on his haunches, fisting his cock in time with Gadreel’s rolling hips. Samandriel has his head tossed back against his brother’s shoulder while Gadreel fucks him with far too much control. Dean’s grinding against Adam and stroking his cock, and Sam’s still lazily petting his own dick, occasionally squeezing in a way that Adam swears has to be painful.

 

Adam winds up clutching Dean’s wrist as his big brother strokes him, eyes riveted on the way Gadreel lifts and moves Samandriel about, as though he weighs nothing. Big hands grip the smaller angel’s thighs, picking up and lowering him down on Gadreel’s cock; honestly, Adam’s a little amazed at the slow but steady pace. Cas gives up following after a while, shifting so he can jack himself faster.

 

Sam rolls up, moving over to push Cas back on the bed just before the angel comes, and there’s a low, protesting groan as Sam pins Cas’ hands to the mattress. They rut together, grinding desperately as the general pace of the room picks up.

 

Adam rolls his hips back, so Dean’s cock slides between his cheeks and against his back, rocking up into the grip of his brother’s calloused fingers. He groans when Samandriel finally comes, splattering come across his belly with a shout; by comparison, Gadreel’s orgasm almost goes unnoticed, except for the large trickle of come that follows his cock out of his brother.

 

Dean’s nudging Adam’s legs apart then, pushing the head of his cock just against the barely-stretched hole until it sinks slowly inside. The stretch leaves Adam gasping, his eyes tearing up at the sensation. He comes with a wretched sound, curling in on himself ever so slightly and he can feel the vibration of Dean’s grunt against his back when the other man spills into him.

 

Cas and Sam are the only two left, and Adam barely summons the will to lift his head, so he can look at them. Cas’ legs are wrapped tight around Sam’s hips, and Adam watches dazedly as the flex of Sam’s ass as he thrusts against Cas. He can see the stutter of hips just before Sam comes, can see how Cas’ toes flex, and he can’t help but wonder if he looked as small and delicate under his giant of a brother.

 

The sheets are a mess. They end up in more of a pile than a row of sleeping bodies, each of them wanting to be close to the others, and they all realize wet spots are scattered everywhere. Adam’s not sure if he should go clean up, but he’s loath to leave the bed. Besides, he can’t deny the part of him that enjoys having a load from each of his brothers leaking out of his ass.

 

* * *

 

 

That first bout of group sex was like a dam breaking. Adam’s walked in on more combinations of people fucking and making out than he ever thought he would. It’s nice, really, having this at home. Out on the road, they’re professionals, playing their roles to a T. But here, they can lounge together with ease, frotting like teenagers or disappearing to fuck on the huge bed they sometimes share. Each pair has kept their room, a way of maintaining private spaces for everyone, but the shared room is always open.

 

Gadreel’s sprawled out on the bed when Adam passes by, intending to sneak a snack from the kitchen, but the lone angel makes him pause. Out of all the men, Gadreel is the only one who has yet to touch Adam. He’s still hesitant in bed, only really getting into it if reassured by Sam or Cas.

 

Taking a deep breath, Adam quietly steps into the room. He nearly makes it to the bed before Gadreel notices him, sitting up abruptly and looking like he’s going to bolt. Adam manages to halt him with a hand against his chest, and the angel looks up at him wide-eyed.

 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Adam says quietly. “Tell me no if you don’t want it.”

 

Gadreel just swallows, but keeps on looking back at him, right up until Adam presses their lips together. He can feel the hitch in Gadreel’s breathing under his hand, so he holds steady, only pulling back when he needs to breathe. Sliding his fingers up to the angel’s neck, Adam feels the race of his pulse and he’s close enough to watch Gadreel’s pupils dilate. Instinct makes him squeeze and there’s no way to miss the faint jerk or the soft moan the angel gives.

 

“Stand up.” Adam backs away just enough to let Gadreel up, leaving the space between the angel and the door wide open, trying to make it clear that Gadreel is free to leave whenever he wants. “I want to touch you. I’d like to fuck you. Are you okay with that?”

 

Gadreel starts to nod, but clears his throat and practically whispers, “Yes.”

 

“Good boy.” With not a little delight, Adam watches Gadreel shiver at the praise, eyes drifting shut for just a moment. When he opens them, they lock on something over Adam’s shoulder and he turns enough to see Sam leaning against the doorframe. Sam flicks his gaze between his brother and his boyfriend, giving a small nod with a faint quirk of lips.

 

Feeling a little rush at Sam’s approval - and more than a little relief when he hears footsteps approaching rather than retreating - Adam turns back to Gadreel.

 

“Do you have a safeword?”

 

“. . . Ezekiel.”

 

“Good. Mine is ‘Kate’,” Adam offers in return, and his hands drop to Gadreel’s tee shirt hem. The angel obediently lifts his arms when Adam draws the shirt up and off, dropping it next to the nightstand. Gadreel’s chest is smooth and pale, his body as defined as any of theirs. Adam skims his fingers along ridges of muscle, smiling when the angel doesn’t move under his hands.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” Pale cheeks blush red, and hazel eyes drop to the floor. Adam continues petting Gadreel until he can grip his chin, tilting it so the angel gets the message to look up. “You are. And I bet you’re a good boy; isn’t he, Sam?”

 

“He is.” Sam’s settled in a chair just out of Adam’s line of sight, but just within Gadreel’s.

 

“Mhm. I’m going to take your pants off now.” Deftly, Adam undoes belt and button, dragging down the zip enough for denim to drop to the floor. He helps Gadreel step out of his jeans and boxers, kicking the material behind him. The angel is left bare, his cock jutting from a nest of trimmed curls. There’s no resisting the urge to trail his fingers along it, and Adam admires how Gadreel clings to his control.

 

He wants to make him lose it.

 

“Lay back on the bed.”

 

Adam strips as Gadreel stretches out. He can feel the weight of twin gazes when his clothes hit the floor, and a part of him wants to preen. Instead, he digs a few things out of the nightstand and climbs up on the bed and straddles Gadreel’s hips, letting their bare cocks brush together.

 

Warm lips open readily under Adam’s when he leans down for a kiss, nipping at tender skin and delving inside when Gadreel opens his mouth on a gasp. Gadreel chases Adam’s mouth when he sits up, drawing a soft laugh from the other man. Adam lubes two fingers, reaching behind himself to press them in gently. He drops his forehead to Gadreel’s chest as he stretches his hole open, slicking it as deep as he can get from this angle. Tentative hands brush his sides and thighs, winding up cradling the bend of his knees, and he allows the touch without comment.

 

Twisting his head a little, Adam can see Sam watching with approval, and he warms even further when he realizes the door’s still open. No matter how many times he does this, he always feels a bit wanton being naked out in the open with fingers or a cock in his ass.

 

When he’s stretched enough, Adam guides Gadreel’s hands to his hips, lining himself up so he can sink down on the angel’s thick cock. It’s not as long as any of the others, but it’s easily the widest and Adam finds himself panting at the stretch. Gadreel holds him firmly, allowing Adam to  adjust and easing the strain on his trembling legs.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes when the curve of his ass finally meets the top of Gadreel’s thighs. He’s _full_ , and it reminds him strongly of the plug Cas had worked into him once, one with such a wide flare that it left him gaping. Distractedly, Adam pets over Gadreel’s chest, trying to ground himself before starting to move.

 

Finally, Adam’s able to shift, picking up a ball from the bed, tucking it into one of Gadreel’s hands. He settles one hand on the base of Gadreel’s throat and braces the other on the bed. He lifts up enough that the angel’s cock slides partway out, but not far enough to risk him falling out.

 

“Go on, Gadreel. Fuck me.”

 

With a little rock of hips, Adam gets Gadreel moving. He uses the same steady pace he always does during sex, the too-even pump of hips. Experimentally, Adam shifts his weight from one hand to the other, pressing down on Gadreel’s throat. That earns him a few thrusts that are harder and deeper than the rest until the angel wrests his control back. It becomes a back and forth of Adam allowing Gadreel to keep his pace and throwing it off with a firmer press until the breath is barely passing through the angel’s throat and he’s pounding up into Adam with abandon, eyes glassy.

 

Adam presses and releases, allowing the angel a few deep breaths before pushing down firmly again. He watches Gadreel’s face closely, eyes dropping to the ball clutched tightly in the angel’s fist now and again, but Gadreel never makes a move to let it go or gives any indication he wants to stop. Adam’s going to be so fucking sore, but he can’t care with how good it feels. He leans forward just enough to rut his cock along Gadreel’s belly, chasing the friction he can’t quite seem to come without.

 

Gadreel’s breath hitches, and Adam squeezes just a little tighter. That’s enough to make the angel lose it. He thrusts wildly, head tossed back and his mouth open wide. He gasps loud when Adam releases his throat, practically sobbing in breaths as his hips jerk and his body twists. Adam grunts at the rougher treatment, his low cry coming out staccato. There’s no avoiding collapsing into his own come, and he moves with Gadreel’s heaving chest.

 

Sam’s there then, helping to guide him off, cleaning them up and drawing the topsheet over them. Adam draws Gadreel to him, cradling the angel close and murmuring soft words of praise against his sweaty hair. Sam settles behind him, strong but silent support that Adam’s deeply grateful for. He’s reeling a little himself, and the warm weight of two of his lovers is incredibly comforting.

 

“You did great, Adam,” Sam whispers once Gadreel’s breathing has evened out. “He’s not good at asking for what he wants. I’m not sure he ever will be.”

 

“Thanks. I - thanks for staying, Sam.”

 

“You’re learning. We’ll all help, whenever you need it. But your instincts are good - trust that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean looks at Cas like he’s a revelation. Adam understands that feeling. He understands the tension in Dean’s arms as he touches Cas gently, is familiar with the fight against your own need to hold on tight. It’s strangely comforting to realize he’s not alone.

 

Of course, comfort does him little good in his position. Cas and Dean had tied him to one of the sturdy wooden chairs, cock ring slipped around the base of his dick, and positioned him right next to the bed. Adam can’t move or talk, ring gag holding his mouth wide, and he’s helpless to do anything but watch.

 

Cas is boxed in by Dean’s body, arms braced on either side of the angel’s head, knees straddling his waist. They kiss slow and easy, obviously comfortable together. A part of Adam is jealous, and he realizes he wants to be a part of it, wants Dean and Cas to touch him like he’ll break if they’re not careful. He whines a little, but the sound goes unheeded. If he truly wanted out, all he’d have to do is drop the ball in his hand and they’d let him go. Otherwise, it seem his lovers are intent on just making him watch.

 

Dean slides up Cas’ body, kneeling so he’s straddling the angel’s chest. Adam can see him tap his cock against Cas’ lips, no doubt tracing precome over them. Obediently, Cas opens his mouth and Dean thrusts in. Cas takes the face fucking like a pro, only moaning in staccato every time Dean withdraws enough for him to catch a breath.

 

Despite the harshness of the rhythm, Adam can see that Dean’s focus is on Cas’ face and his fingers trace along the angel’s jaw gently. There’s a shine of wetness as a tear slips down Cas’ cheek, caught by Dean’s thumb and wiped carefully away.

 

Cas gasps a little when Dean pulls out, mouth red and spit-shiny. Dean shimmies back down the angel’s body, leaning in just enough to steal a brief kiss. He pulls Cas’ legs up, draping them over his own shoulders. Adam watches as a black plug gets drawn slowly out of Cas’ hole and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Dean doesn’t hesitate to push in, but he keeps his pace slow and steady, kissing his angel gently.

 

Adam can hear himself panting, even over the grunts and moans of Cas and Dean. His mouth is open wide around the gag and he can feel a tiny line of drool starting down one side. Whining, he shifts in his chair, and hazy blue eyes drift over to meet his. Cas always looks overwhelmed during sex, wide-eyed and mouth slack, every bit the debauched angel they’re making him.

 

He’s fucking gorgeous.

 

Cas’ eyes clench shut when he comes, mouth twisting on a sharp yell, and he rakes his nails down Dean’s back. Dean’s orgasm is quieter, a low moan muffled against Cas’ neck. They lay quietly for a while before Dean pulls out. He brushes Cas’ cheek briefly before sliding off the bed, cock softening between his legs as he walks towards Adam.

 

“You did good, little brother. Enjoy the show?” Adam wants to glare at the teasing words, but only manages another pathetic sound that might be _please_. Dean swipes his fingers through the smear of Cas’ come on his belly, pushing them into Adam’s mouth to spread it over his tongue. He leaves Adam with just that taste as he cleans up Cas and himself before untying the younger man.

 

Adam’s aching, desperate to come. He grits his teeth, fighting the instinct to touch himself, and Dean rewards his restraint with a kiss.

 

“Two more days, kiddo. Then you can have whichever of us you want.” Dean wraps Adam up tight in his arms, both restraint and a cuddle. Cas curls up against his front, and eventually his erection fades, although some of the ache remains.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam’s so big and broad, it’s hard to know where to start sometimes. He’s oddly shy sprawled out below Adam like this, and Adam finds himself trying to cover enough of Sam to soothe him. Distraction is easier, thumbing a nipple and nipping at the tender skin of his collarbone. The stimulation is enough to earn a hitch of breath that ends on a tiny moan, and Adam smiles against Sam’s neck.

 

It’s a little strange to be alone with his brother; Adam’s gotten so used to having the others around that one-on-one sex has become something of a novelty. Still, it’s easier to focus on unravelling Sam, on remembering the places that make him moan or the ones that make his hips roll up. Dean always pays more attention to Sam’s nipples, while Gadreel often leaves his throat covered with marks. Adam prefers the soft skin of Sam’s inner thighs. He likes to bite down enough to make Sam suck in a breath, and delights in the feel of tightening muscle under his teeth.

 

Long fingers tug at his hair when he bites a little harder this time, and Sam breathes out Adam’s name, grip relaxing when it becomes clear Adam isn’t going to let go. There’s a ring of bruising teeth marks when Adam finally pulls away, and he gently laps at them.

 

“Could make you bleed,” he murmurs.

 

The words are Sam’s breaking point. He flips them over deftly, pinning Adam to the bed and claiming his mouth mercilessly, pressing hard enough that there’s a tang of copper and salt between their lips. Adam had been planning to top, had asked to as his reward for going three days without coming, but he readily spreads his legs for Sam, wrapping them tight around his brother’s trim waist. Sam’s hands are tight on his biceps, and he bites down on Adam’s neck hard enough to make him yelp.

 

“Easy, Sammy. He’s not the painslut Gadreel is.” And fuck, Dean. Adam’s not going to last long if Dean starts running his mouth. The sheer amount and variety of filth the eldest Winchester is capable of pouring out can be overwhelming, and more than once, all of them have been pushed to the brink by his dirty talk.

 

“Bet I could make him one,” Sam says low, eyes flicking briefly over to where Dean’s approaching before refocusing on Adam. “Could get him so caught up in pain and pleasure he’d never be able to tell the difference.”

 

A chill races down Adam’s spine at the words. There’s something undoubtedly dark underneath the surface of Sam, something he only gets glimpses of in bed or mid-hunt. It’s thrilling and heady, a dark kind of arousal that creeps up slowly. Maybe it’s a good thing that Dean is here.

 

“You should teach him, really. Imagine what the two of you together could do to Gadreel. You know he’s got the imagination for it.”

 

Sam hums in response, running a single finger along Adam’s breastbone in a way that makes him feel truly vulnerable. That big palm spreads out over his heart, and Sam bends down to whisper in Adam’s ear, “I can feel your heart pounding, Adam. Is it want? Or fear?”

 

“Fuck me,” is all Adam can manage in response, and he can feel the breath of Sam’s laugh ghost over his skin.

 

Adam rolls over obediently when Sam tugs at him, spreading his legs and dropping his chest to the bed to arch his back. Cold lube aches as two fingers push inside him, prepping him only briefly. Big hands grip his hips tightly when Sam thrusts in slowly, letting Adam feel every thick inch of his cock.

 

Bedding does little to muffle his sounds when Sam starts to move, shifting from an easy roll of his hips to a quick, pounding rhythm. Maybe Adam should feel more self-conscious about the fact that he’s probably yelling himself hoarse, but there’s no way to hold in the noises. His hands scrabble at the sheets, only pulling them free and bunching them up in an attempt to anchor himself against Sam’s onslaught. Hands grip his after a while, gun callouses obviously Dean’s and he hangs on with a crushing grip.

 

“You can really fuckin’ take it, huh?” that dirty voice whispers next to his ear. Adam just whimpers in response, eyes closing tight as he chases his long-awaited orgasm. The sparking pain is good, so good but it holds off his orgasm even longer. He’s not sure who takes pity on him enough to stroke his cock, but he thrusts into the tight grip unabashedly.

 

Burying his face into the rumpled fabric under him, Adam shouts as he comes, Sam’s name dragged out into a rough sound. He can feel the abrupt withdrawal of his brother’s cock, but before he can make sense of it, there’s hot come splashing over his ass.

 

Dean guides him down onto his side, petting over his sweaty skin. A rough cloth wipes at the come on his backside, and then Sam’s flopping down next to him.

 

“Think you broke him, Sam” Dean says teasingly after a while.

 

“Better not have.” Samandriel’s voice comes from somewhere near the door.

 

“He’ll live.”

 

With a little cough, Adam manages a croaky, “I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not the first time movie night has devolved into sex. Hell, it wouldn’t even be the fifth or even tenth. Samandriel had crawled into Sam’s lap, effectively blocking his view of the TV and sliding his hands under Sam’s shirt. Obligingly, Sam lifted his arms to allow the little angel to draw his shirt over his head. Cas’d looked surprised when Adam had copied the move on him, but went along with it willingly.

 

Now, Adam is clenching his thighs tight to keep Cas from moving while they wait for Dean and Gadreel to catch up. Sam and Samandriel are kissing next to them on the couch, Sam’s cock buried deep in the angel’s body. Adam’s tempted to flutter his own hole around Cas’ cock, but he’s not sure Cas’ self control could take it.

 

“Get a fuckin’ move on, Dean,” he tosses over his shoulder.

 

“Fuck you, bitch. You try to fit on this chair.” Dean’s got a point, really. The armchair he’s trying to straddle Gadreel in really isn’t meant for two men their size, but Adam can hear the creaking and the tell-tale groan Gadreel gives when Dean finally manages to sink down on his cock.

 

“Alright let’s - ah - let’s go.” Adam smirks at Dean’s shaky voice; his big brother always melted when taking cock.

 

Together, Samandriel, Adam, and Dean start to move. Adam grips Cas’ shoulders, pushing the angel back into the couch and using him for leverage. As always, Cas looks prettily stunned, and Adam can’t resist that slack mouth. He can feel more than hear the little moans as he’s kissing and nibbling at Cas’ lips.

 

The room is loud with slapping skin and grunts. Gadreel’s chair is creaking dangerously, and Adam’s sure he’s heard a crack or two, but that hasn’t slowed Dean’s movements any. Pushing himself a little harder, Adam grinds himself down on Cas’ lap, using tight swivels of his hips to drive the angel crazy. Cas tips his head back willingly when Adam grips his hair and leans down to bite at his jaw, sucking a bruise just below the hinge of his jaw. He uses his other hand to encourage Cas to touch him, and soon Cas is stroking up and down his torso, fingers exploring eagerly.

 

Sneaking a glance over at Sam and Samandriel, Adam can see the way Sam has his hands curled into fists against the couch cushions, obviously trying not to grip the little angel’s hips too tight. Samandriel looks so good riding Sam’s cock, pale skin contrasting against Sam’s tan. Adam nearly loses his rhythm watching, and an impatient thrust up from Cas yanks his attention back.

 

Offering a kiss in apology, Adam guides Cas’ hands to his hips and the angel readily takes the hint. Cas is more than strong enough to lift Adam, and their motions turn frantic. It becomes easier for Adam to just hold still, letting Cas pound up into him, and sneaking a hand down to stroke his own cock.

 

Gadreel comes first, his unmistakeable, bitten groan sounding loudly behind Adam and he groans a little in disappointment. Cas comes mere moments later, pulling Adam close, so he can bury his face against the young man’s chest. Sam’s last by a long shot, Samandriel hitting his peak with a shaky cry long before Sam orgasms.

 

Cas doesn’t hesitate to reach down and stroke Adam to his finish, leaving them limp and panting together. Sam’s the one who marshals them all up and to the room, piling onto clean sheets. Adam can already feel the ache in his thighs, but it’s easier to drag Samandriel close and close his eyes than it is to seek out painkillers or a hot bath. Gadreel settles against his back, and Sam’s hand brushes his hip. Over Samandriel’s head, he can see Dean and Cas making out, but he’s not anywhere near being ready to join them for a second round.

 

The steady in and out of Samandriel’s even breathing lulls Adam to sleep, warm and sated in bed with his lovers.


End file.
